


Kingdom

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Demon Akihito, Demons, M/M, Magic AU, Prince Akihito, Wizard Asami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prince's duty is to protect his Kingdom. A demon's duty is to destroy it. A Wizard has no duty, until he vows to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom

Soles of leather boots clacked as he ran, armor chinked as continued to move far too fast for the defensive metal. His chest weighed heavy, his heart slowly sinking in his body. A familiar metallic scent wafted into his nostrils and tears pricked at his eyes. Strange matter was clumped in his blonde hair, blood and sweat matting the nearly silver hair to his head. Blue eyes blazed with a uncontrollable fire, his skin shimmering with sweat, dirt and more blood caked his cheeks and forehead. Wielding a sword, he was a beautiful knight; a prince. 

Minutes previous, Prince Akihito sat in the study with his younger brother, a boy of nearly eleven years, with a pixie like nose and eyes like his brother, small oceans, hungry for the world. Prince Kazumi sat atop of a chair, Akihito leaning over to aid him in his studies. "Brother, I don't know if I I'll ever begin to understand mathematics!" The youngest groaned desperately, setting his pouty cheek on the desk in an act of defiance against his schooling. With a chuckle Akihito had patted the boys ashy hair, encouraging him to try again, for practice made perfect. After that did not work, he bribed Kazumi with extra sweets during their midday tea. With a renewed vigor, the youngest of the Takaba family attempted his difficult problem again. After a few moments of comfortable silence, a very deep, sonorous copper gong rang clearly throughout the castle. Akihito immediately dropped the book he had in hand and with a cold sweat growing ever present on his face, he snatched up the dumbfounded child and began to ran. "Brother, what's happening!?" 

Akihito could hear the distant screeching, and gently forced the boy to lay his head on the teens shoulder. "Hush now child, close your eyes and listen to nothing but what I say." Takumi abided. Akihito ran as fast his his legs could carry them, turning corners continuously. A familiar buzzing, clicking noise was near, so Akihito halted, quieted the younger and tiptoed to his destination. But it had been too late, a hulking monster at least thrice Akihito's height stood, his skin glowed an obscenely red, dark elven armor decorated his large frame and his massive, distorted hand held a axe proportional to his size. Akihito did what he knew to do, he drew his sword, and unceremoniously dropped the child to his feet, pushing him back. The demon struck first. Akihito knew he hadn't the strength to block the overhead attack so he used his small stature to his advantage, and flitted around his large opponent, striking when he saw the chance. Circling his opponent was beginning to work, the giant monster becoming exhausted and angry, occasionally hitting himself out of rage. A triumphant grin shown on the Prince's face. When he knew the monster was out of commission, kneeling and heaving terribly, he snatched the quivering child and dashed for safety. The hefty monster could not keep up. 

Akihito could hear the distant calls of men, so he ran as fast as his body would let him. A familiar rough voice chimes in his ears, Souh Kazumi, his own childhood knight guard. He was a man of over 6 feet, a square jaw, short choppy hair, and a incredibly impressive fighting style. "Souh!" He screamed and the massive man turned his head, and suddenly the armored giant was by the blondes side. "Take him, Souh. With your life. Please. " Akihito began to hand off Kazumi just before the young boy began to cry and whine profusely. 

"Nooo! I wanna stay with you nii-san!" Tears began to pool in Akihito's eyes as he pulled the youngster into an embrace, and kneeled to the ground. 

"Listen, child, nii-san is going to go rid of the monsters you just saw, all the things in your night terrors have come to play. And I am going to put them back away, okay? As soon as I'm done you can come back. For now, Souh is gonna watch over you and take you to a really safe place, okay? Do you understand?" 

"Onii-San! I won't go! I won't go, not witho-" 

Akihito's brow furrowed as spoke again, "Hush! You will go, and behave! My child, it won't be long. Go now," with one last embrace Akihito pushed the tearful child into Suoh's arms. "Go." Souh nodded and soon disappeared with blonde headed youth. 

Akihito quickly set into motion by rounding up the guards left, and heading to the armory. A few flying demons antagonized their trip, but Akihito quickly ended their lives. The small band of nine men gathered as much armor as they could. Akihito put on his first full suit of armor, thin but sturdy, golden inlays were etched into it, along with the Takaba family crest. As soon as he has adjusted his helmet, and repositioned his sword, a menacing hissing made the men halt in their steps. Akihito readied his sword as did the rest of the men. Everything went eerily silent, eyes watching carefully. A blood curling scream resounded and one of the men in the room was whipped around and smashed into the wall, before having what seemed like thin air cave in his skull. Fresh blood poured out of the man, and a few of the men began to gag, Akihito resisted the urge and quickly ordered them to move. He knew of this demon; a serpent with the ability to claim invisibility. The men ushered out as Akihito gently lowered himself to the floor gently grabbing a hand full of pebbles and crushed rock. "Stay on guard, watch carefully." Akihito spoke without showing a hint of emotion. His small hand daintily tossed the debris in the air. Some hit the ground, some seemed to stop mid-air, Akihito striked the moment he heard hissing. In one fail swoop, Akihito felt the slice of flesh through his blade and knew he had severed its head. A disgusting thud was heard, and soon the creatures true form was shown. A demon of nearly twelve feet, and at least two feet wide. "Let us go, men. We have many creatures to slay." Every man nodded, willing to give their life to the youth in front of their eyes. 

Akihito let them through the castle towards the great hall, in times of distress, all those available to fight were to gather there. His small team had surprisingly only met a few weaker of the demons and killed them with ease. All the men in his group began to feel a tad triumphant, but Akihito knew, he knew that what they had faced so far were peons to the real monsters. 

Akihito knew they were bound to lose lives, the poor men who surrounded him had never seen a beast as they had fought in their lifetimes. But it was too much; only three men stood left, all battered, all bleeding. Akihito felt defeated, their battles had become increasingly hard, and he watched his own men give their lives. A deep sorrow sat in his heart as the men trudged on, willing to fight till the last breath. Two men from the fields, they had planted and sown the food his people ate. Another, a bakers son, just a boy barely of sixteen. Another, the man was old and weathered but strong, he had fought in the Great War. One, a teacher, a man of vast knowledge, wasted on the likes of filthy demons. And, Akihito's oldest friend, Takato. A young man, soon to be married with his whole life ahead of him. Akihito let it go. Shaking, tears streamed down the bloodied Prince's face. "No more." He spoke solemly and bowed his head, praying for peace among his fallen brethren. With a new found vigor, Akihito rose his head. "To the treasury. We shall end this now, and forever." 

Both the man with the grey streaked hair, and the young boy with scared but strong green eyes nodded. They would follow. Akihito knew they had to arrive quickly, for the leader was sure to collect some wealth in his overwhelming attack. 

The Treasury room stood tall, with high ceilings and countless dressers full of gold and other treasures, each opened with special keys that the magic counsel had created for his grandfather long ago, the locks would only open if the keys recognized true royal blood. Akihito slid a single key from his breast pocket; a simple black wrought iron key. "Stand guard." The whispered to the men, as he walked quickly to the center of the massive room.

A ominous black rectangular box stood in a glass case, molded steel encasing it all. The youth slid the key into the single whole and with a breath, he turned it. Slowly, the glass case unlocked, the tendrils of steel slipping away from the edges and under the case itself. The unlocking was audible, and the moment the glass had come unlocked, a dark energy filled the room. It wasn't slow, not steady, it was rushed and overpowering, nearly knocking the prince off his feet. 

Akihito knew the consequences, yet he couldn't seem to care, after removing the weighty chamber, he gently opened the interior chest. Vapula was a long sword of great might, nearly four feet of blade meant for slaughtering legions of demons, the cursed sword kept under the Takaba family for generations. The blade a ghastly black, and the handle pure silver, with a red vine like pattern; a weapon meant to slay.

He knew, he knew what would happen, but Akihito hadn't expected it to be so powerful, the moment he gripped the handle, a dark power entered in him, rearranging his body at a molecular level. Fangs grew from his teeth, claws spurted, blue eyes glowered a demonic red, and striking symbols grew upon his alabaster skin. A demon he became, a demon to destroy every creature that threatened him. All morals pushed aside for murderous rage. 

Blood rained upon the Palace that day.


End file.
